kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
General Dyson
General Dyson is the main antagonist of the Frost's Adventure series, second only to Nightmare himself. Dyson is Nightmare's 'loyal servant', and a ruthless warrior with an entire army under his command. Powerful and dangerously cunning, he was a serious threat to the Galaxy Soldier Army during the war, and planned out most of their attacks and ambushes that eventually lead to their triumph. While he was an essential factor to their winning of the war, there was one thing Dyson could never accomplish: obtaining the Power Star. The Power Star lay in the hands of Frost's family, and with it he could have dominated the galaxy. He murdered Frost's mother, unintentionally separated him from Icicle, and set up the trap that lead to Freeze's sacrifice. Yet even then, the Power Star still eluded him. He, Frost and Icicle became mortal enemies due to his treachery. In the final battle with General Dyson, he finally managed to steal the Power Star from Frost. However, he was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Frost's group, and was killed in the end. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at KirbyFanon.wikia.com. Looks General Dyson is a black puffball with crimson red eyes. He wears black, patched metallic shoes a black cape with red outlines, and two red pauldrons with gold lining. He wears a gold crown with a purple gem on his forehead, implying that he is of some kind of royalty. He wields a blood red sword which pulses with a demonic aura. The hilt is black and has a similar purple gem to that on his crown. Personality Dyson is a cold, ruthless man who strives for power and superiority. He is ambitious and tenacious, willing to go as far as it takes to achieve his goals. As implied above, he is very smart and deviously cunning, and uses this intellect to plot his way to success. He very often comes up with elaborate schemes to thwart his enemies, or to get something he wants. The general is proud of his position and strength, and looks down upon everyone but his boss--despite being extremely short. He is also rather ill-tempered, and has little patience for incompetence. Strengths and Powers Describe the character's strong points, and/or powers. Super Forms also fall under this section. General Info General Dyson worked for Nightmare as one of his strongest allies, successfully helping to conquer several portions of the galaxy during and after the war. While he appeared to be loyal to his master and only took orders from him, Dyson was a dangerous villain in his own right. His true intentions in working for Holy Nightmare Co. are unclear, however it's implied that the whole thing was a plot to overthrow him and conquer the galaxy himself. Throughout Frost's Adventure 1 and 2, one of his primary goals was to steal the Power Star from Frost's family. At the end of Frost's Adventure 2, he uses it to power a machine to grant him seemingly ultimate power. Why he wanted this power was at first generally thought to be so that he could destroy anyone in his way. However, in Frost's Adventure 3, it's revealed that the Power Star held similar cosmic prowess as the Star Rod; Nightmare's weakness. Had Dyson won and kept the Power Star, he would have had the means to destroy Nightmare and take over entirely. And the entire time, Nightmare seemed unaware of his malicious intent. History Interestingly enough, Dyson isn't actually my character. Originally, he was just some black Kirby (who was aptly named Dark Kirby,) who often bothered the other characters with rather mundane acts of aggressiveness compared to the atrocities he's pulled now, all simply because he was kind of a jerk. He was also Kirby's rival, of some sort. Why exactly he was called Dark Kirby is still a mystery. He wasn't really much of a character, and didn't make many appearances until Frost's story, where I sort of hijacked the character from Kapus, and slowly developed him into an 'actual' character. Early on, Dark Kirby's character was very flat and underdeveloped. All that was known about him was that he was evil and he killed Frost's parents. In the early days, he was actually a sort of shared character, as we all added a little to him as we went along, but more often than not I was in control. Unfortunately, he suffered from a severe case of villain decay. While he was apparently going around and killing the parents of several main characters, (Frost, Kieara, Cheese, etc.) he was actually very nonthreatening and constantly getting beaten and treated as a joke. As time went on, though, he slowly started to not only avert it, but reverse it as he grew more dangerous and intelligent. By the time the original series drew close to the first Season Finale, he had grown into a villain to be feared and almost achieved victory on more than one occasion. However, by the time he really started getting his act together (Canonically, at least,) he was killed off. After the crossover split, and the series re-write, he began to get his character fixed from the bottom up. Dyson's design went through a lot of small changes over the years. He originated as a black Kirby. Entirely black. After his appearance in Frost's story, he donned a black Sword cap with a gold rim around the base and ball at the end. He also wielded a black sword. A while later he kept switching between red and black shoes. It was a rather indecisive time for him. Somewhere during that time, his hat's golden colored parts changed to blood red, as did his eyes and sword. His shoes eventually stayed on black, and his design stayed like that for a while, until some time later when his sword was given a powerful red aura. It was a few years before his next, and possibly final design update which changed his attire entirely. There were a few attempts before then to give him red pauldrons to his sprites, however they never got finished. He was later renamed from Dark Kirby to General Dyson. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays --- Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Category:Characters Category:STE's Characters Category:Villan Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:Adults Category:Batamon